Pickle of the Jungle
by Pre-Animation Man
Summary: Blaze, Starla, Stripes, Darington, Zeg, and Rudy are having a big race around the jungle. Meanwhile, Pickle is pretending to be Tarzan.


(Blaze, Starla, Stripes, Darington, Zeg, and Rudy are at the starting line.)  
Bump Bumperman: Welcome to the Great Jungle Race! We have Blaze and his friends over here at the starting line ready to race!  
Audience: (chanting) Blaze! Blaze! Blaze! Blaze!  
Gus: Whoo-hoo!  
Joe: Yay, Blaze!  
Blaze: Hi, I'm Blaze. And this is my driver, AJ.  
AJ: Hi!  
Blaze: And these are my friends. Starla, Stripes, Darington, and Zeg. And Rudy's joining in the race too! Okay, guys. Are you ready to race?  
Starla: You betcha!  
Stripes: I'm ready!  
Darington: YEAH!  
Zeg: Zeg ready!  
Rudy: (chuckles) Yeah.  
AJ: Everyone's ready to race, Blaze.  
Blaze: Okay, AJ. Let's start!  
Bump Bumperman: On your marks... get set... '''''GO!'''''  
(Blaze and his friends all drive off from the starting line very fast. It was so fast, it spins Bump Bumperman around.)  
Bump Bumperman: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! They are ''really ''fast.  
(The audience laughs. The trucks are racing in the jungle as "Let's Blaze!" plays.)  
Starla: WHOO-HOO!  
Zeg: Zeg!  
(Blaze goes up in front of Darington and Zeg.)  
Blaze: AJ, give me some speed!  
(Blaze drives fast. Stripes is about to catch up to Zeg, when he spots some parrots in his way. He honks his horn loudly and the parrots fly away. He laughs as he drives up to Starla.)  
Rudy: WHEEEEEE! (laughing)  
(Rudy drives into a puddle of mud and starts slipping on it.)  
Rudy: Whoa, whoa, whoa! WHOAAA! (falls and splashes in a lake)  
(Rudy spots hippos in the lake. He laughs as the hippos play with him. Cuts to Crusher driving into the jungle.)  
Crusher: (yawns) Whoa, that was a long drive to the race in the jungle. Maybe I should take a nap here in this spot. (yawns and falls asleep)  
(Crusher is sleeping peacefully. He hears leaves rustling and tires rolling. He wakes up.)  
Crusher: Huh? What? What was that?! I hope it wasn't a lion! (looks around) Huh. It's probably nothing. (goes to sleep again)  
(Crusher wakes up again to wood crackling and tree leaves rustling. He saw the tree leaves moving a bit.)  
Crusher: Oh, I hope nothing comes out and gets me. I-It probably was just the wind. (goes back to sleep)  
(He wakes up once again to more rustling. He spotted a silhouette of a small monster truck swinging from tree to tree.)  
Crusher: AH! Ehh... maybe I should just stay awake to see what was making that noise. (looks around) Where are you, noise?  
(Crusher keeps looking around as the small monster truck climbs up in a tree behind him. It was Pickle wearing a loincloth.)  
Pickle: (chuckling)  
(Pickle grabs a vine.)  
Pickle: (swings down) AAAAAAAAAH-AAAH-AAAH-AAAAAAAAAH-AAAH-AAAH-AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!  
Crusher: Huh? (turns around and sees Pickle) (gasp)  
(Pickle slams into Crusher.)  
Crusher: Oh! Pickle, it's just you. What are you doing?  
Pickle: Oh hi, Crusher! I am pretending to be a jungle truck who swings on vines through the jungle, does his jungle call, and makes friends with animals!  
Crusher: Oh, that's nice, Pickle. I'm trying to take a nap from my long journey to this jungle. Can you please swing on vines somewhere else?  
Pickle: Okay, Crusher! (drives off)  
Crusher: Ahh, now I can go back to my nap. (goes to sleep again)  
(Blaze and his friends are driving down a path. Rudy quickly catches up to them. Blaze laughs as he goes up front.)  
Blaze: I love this! This is fun, AJ!  
AJ: Yeah!  
Pickle: (offscreen) AAAAAAAAAH-AAAH-AAAH-AAAAAAAAAH-AAAH-AAAH-AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!  
(Blaze and his friends stop.)  
Starla: What was that?  
Blaze: It's Pickle! Look!  
Pickle: (swinging on vines) Whoo-hooo! AAAA-(vine breaks) WHOOAAAAA!  
Blaze: Hi, Pickle.  
Pickle: Oh hi, Blaze. (gets up) Blaze, I do not know why that vine I was swinging on snapped.  
Blaze: Hmm... Well, maybe it's because that vine didn't hold you up because you didn't have enough weight for that vine.  
AJ: Let's help Pickle find a vine that can hold him up. Which vine is the strongest? You're right! That thick one is the strongest!  
(Pickle drives over to the thick vine and grabs it.)  
Pickle: Thanks, Blaze! (swings off) AAAAH-AAH-AAH-AAH-AAH-AAAAAAAHHH!  
Blaze: Bye, Pickle! Thank you for helping us pick a thick vine for Pickle!  
Stripes: Let's continue racing, Blaze!  
Blaze: Okay, Stripes!  
(Blaze and his friends are off again. A big group of toucans are flying above them. They land on Rudy.)  
Rudy: Whooooaaa! (slows down)  
(Blaze turns around and comes back to Rudy.)  
Blaze: What's wrong, Rudy? Why aren't you moving?  
(Rudy points to the toucans on him.)  
Blaze: Hmm, I see. The number of the toucans on you weighs too much, so it holds you down, making you not move.  
Rudy: (sighs)  
Blaze: Don't worry Rudy. We'll help you.  
AJ: Help us count the toucans as they fly off. Count with us!  
Blaze and AJ: 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.  
Rudy: YAAAAAY!  
Blaze: We did it! Now, let's go back to the race! AJ, give me some speed!  
(Blaze and Rudy drive off back to their friends.)  
Singers: ?How much does it weigh, how much does it weigh? Can you tell how much does it weigh? Is it bigger than a hippo? Is it smaller than a mouse? Can you tell how much does it weigh? Weight is a special thing that lets us know how much it weighs. An elephant ways the most and a toucan ways a little.?  
Blaze: Let's blaze!  
Singers: ?How much does it weigh, how much does it weigh? Can you tell how much does it weigh? Lions and tigers weigh more, frogs and monkeys weigh less. Can you tell how much does it weigh?  
(Cuts back to Crusher sleeping. Blaze and his friends zoom past him.)  
Crusher: (wakes up) AHH! (spluttering) Whoa! Ohh. Hey! Nobody told me the race had started already! (drives off to Blaze and his friends)  
(Crusher is way far behind Blaze and his friends.)  
Crusher: Oh no! I am never going to win this race! (gasp) I know! I will cheat my way to the finish line! By making... (makes a giant metal box) ...a giant metal box! (puts the metal box in the path) Ha! Let's see how they get through! (drives off on the other path)  
Blaze: Everyone! Stop!  
(Blaze and his friends stop.)  
Darington: Whoa, this is not cool!  
Starla: Why is this in our way?  
Blaze: I think Crusher is behind this! This giant box weighs too much! What should we do?  
AJ: Hmm... I know! This box weighs a lot! And forklifts can lift heavy things including this box and move it out of our way!  
Starla: That's a great idea!  
Blaze: Come on! Help turn me into a forklift, so I can move the giant box out of our way!  
(Highlights of forklift parts appear on Blaze.)  
Blaze: First, we need to build a mast. It holds the load backrest and forks. To build a mast, say "Mast!" Mast! (mast appears on Blaze) Great! Next, we need to build a load backrest. It is what's attached to the forks. To build a load backrest, say "Load backrest!" Load backrest! (load backrest appears on Blaze) Now, we need some forks. They lift up the thing that is in them. To build forks, say "Forks!" Forks! (forks appear on Blaze) Whoo-hoo! I am a forklift monster machine!  
(Blaze turns into a forklift monster machine.)  
Starla: Yay!  
Zeg: Hooray for Blaze!  
Blaze: Okay, now let's lift up the metal box. (moves forks under metal box) Help me lift up this box. Say "Lift!" Lift!  
(Blaze uses his forks to lift up the box a bit.)  
Blaze: (grunting) This box is heavy! Help me lift it up more! Say "Lift!" Lift! (lifts up the box a bit more) One more time! Say "Lift!" Lift! (lifts the box all the way up) Haha! We did it! Let's move this out of our way!  
(Blaze drives to the edge of a cliff. He throws it down.)  
Zeg: Bye-bye, box!  
Blaze: Let's get back to the race!  
(Blaze and his friends drive off. Crusher comes out of the path he drove on.)  
Crusher: Hee hee hee!  
(Blaze and his friends zoom past Crusher.)  
Blaze: See ya, Crusher!  
Crusher: What? How did they get rid of my box? Well, at least they're close. (drives off)  
(Crusher is close behind them.)  
Crusher: I'm gonna win this race!  
(Pickle drives into Crusher.)  
Crusher and Pickle: Oof!  
Crusher: Ohh... Pickle, what are you doing here?  
Pickle: Hey Crusher! I just found out that my jungle call can bring the animals to me! Watch this!  
Crusher: Ohhh. This is ''so ''not going to sound like Stripes' jungle horn.  
Pickle: (clears throat) '''''A''''''''''AAAAHHH-AHH-AHH-AHH-AAAAAAAHHHH-AHHH-AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!  
(Pickle's yell caused a huge stampede of monkeys, gorillas, lions, tigers, elephants, toucans, parrots, warthogs, hippos, zebras, giraffes, pandas, frogs, butterflies, rhinos, and caterpillars to appear and run over Crusher. Pickle pets the animals.)  
Crusher: Ow.  
(Blaze and his friends drive to a bridge.)  
Starla: Whoa! Look at how long this bridge is!  
Zeg: Zeg check if bridge safe.  
(Zeg puts a tire on it and a piece of the bridge falls into the crocodile-infested lake down below.)  
Zeg: WHOAAA! Bridge not safe! Bridge not safe!  
AJ: Hmm, a monster machine weighs too much on that bridge.  
Stripes: What should we do?  
AJ: I know! Switching to visor. (switches to visor) These palm trees over there could hold up the broken bridge. But we need to find four of them that are the most strong so they can hold up the bridge. If you see four highlighted trees that means that will hold up the bridge, say "Four palm trees!"  
(The camera pans around until it stops at four highlighted palm trees.)  
AJ: Four palm trees! Thanks for helping!  
Starla: Let me get them! (lassos the palm trees and throws them under the bridge, holding the bridge up)  
Blaze: Great! Still, crossing the bridge all at once will weigh too much, so we'll have to cross it, one by one. (drives across the bridge) WHOO-HOO!  
Starla: (drives across the bridge) YEE-HAW!  
Stripes: (drives across the bridge) RAWR!  
Darington: (drives across the bridge) DARINGTOOOOON!  
Zeg: (drives across the bridge) ZEG!  
Rudy: (drives across the bridge) (chuckling)  
Blaze: We did it! All of us have crossed the bridge!  
AJ: And look! There's the finish line!  
Blaze: AJ, give me some speed!  
(Blaze and his friends all drive off to the finish line.)  
Bump Bumperman: Look! There's Blaze and his friends! And they're heading towards the finish line! Who will win the Great Jungle Race?  
Blaze: Yeah! We're almost there!  
(Crusher can be heard laughing. Blaze and his friends stop.)  
Bump Bumperman: Blaze and his friends have stopped as if they have heard something suspicious!  
Blaze: That sounds like Crusher laughing!  
(Cuts to Crusher standing on top of a waterfall behind a boulder laughing.)  
Crusher: This definitely will work! (throws the boulder down the waterfall)  
(The boulder falls into a lake where a herd of wildebeest were drinking. The frightened wildebeest run off. Blaze and his friends feel the ground shake under their tires.)  
Starla: Whoa! What's happening?  
Zeg: Ground shaky!  
Blaze: (gasp) Look! Wildebeest are coming towards us! And I'm afraid we can't move out of the way in time!  
Stripes: (gasp)  
Zeg: Oh no!  
Blaze, AJ, Starla, Stripes, Darington, Zeg, and Rudy: '''''HEEEEEEEEEEELP!'''''  
(Cuts to Pickle atop of some palm trees eating bananas with gorillas.)  
Pickle: Mmm. Yummy.  
Blaze, AJ, Starla, Stripes, Darington, Zeg, and Rudy: HELP! HELP!  
Pickle: Huh? Oh no! My friends are in trouble! (grabs a vine and swings down)  
Blaze: Everyone! Brace for impact!  
(Blaze and his friends all hold onto each other.)  
Bump Bumperman: Looks like Blaze and his friends are going to get crushed by the wildebeest!  
Gus: Oh no!  
Joe: Oh no!  
Pickle: (offscreen) AAAAAAAH-AH-AH-AHHH-AH-AH-AAAAAAHHH!  
Gus: Huh?  
Joe: Hey! Look!  
Pickle: (swinging on a vine) AAAAAAAAAH-AAAH-AAAH-AAAAAAAAAH-AAAH-AAAH-AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!  
(Pickle pushes Blaze and his friends out of the way of the wildebeest.)  
Starla: Whoo-hoo!  
Darington: YEAH!  
(Crusher sees Blaze and his friends coming to the finish line.)  
Crusher: What?! (zooms onto the path)  
(Crusher tries to catch up to Blaze, but Blaze wins the race.)  
Bump Bumperman: YES! Blaze has won the Great Jungle Race!  
(The audience cheers.)  
Starla: Whoo-hoo!  
Stripes: Rawr!  
Darington: YEAH!  
Blaze: We did it! We won the Great Jungle Race! Thank you, Pickle for saving us.  
Pickle: Aww. It was nothing.  
(Gus and Joe drive up to Pickle.)  
Gus: Wow! Wild truck, what you did was awesome!  
Pickle: Thanks. My name is Pickle.  
Blaze: (chuckles) (to viewers) And thank ''you'' for helping us win the race.  
AJ: That Great Jungle Race was an awesome day, wasn't it, Blaze?  
Blaze: You said it, AJ!  
(Cuts to Crusher driving around in the jungle sadly.)  
Crusher: Oh, I can't believe I lost again! I was so close to winning it! (sigh)  
(Crusher's tummy starts rumbling.)  
Crusher: Whoa. All that thinking about that race is making me hungry. (looks around for food) (spots a banana tree) Yes! A banana tree! (drives over to it) Now if I could just reach that banana over there...  
(Crusher tries climbing up the banana tree and leaping up and grabbing the banana.)  
Pickle: (offscreen) Don't worry, Crusher!  
Crusher: Huh?  
(The camera pans away from Crusher and over to Pickle.)  
Pickle: I'll help you get that banana by swinging over to the banana tree! (swings down) AAAAAAAAAH-AAAH-AAAH-AAAAAAAAAH-AAAH-AAAH-AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!  
(Crusher ducks as Pickle swings by. Pickle slams into the banana tree and slides down. Lots of bananas fall all over Crusher.)  
Pickle: Oops. Sorry.  
Crusher: Oh, why me?


End file.
